justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
SOS (ABBA song)
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1975 |dlc = July 4, 2018 (JDU) August 16, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |dlc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Black (Both) (ABBA) / (Remake) |lc = Teal (ABBA) (Remake) |pictos = 73 (P1) (ABBA) 96 (Remake) |nowc = SOSABBA (ABBA) ABBASOS (Remake) |audio = |dura = 3:15 (Remake) }}"SOS" by is featured in , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a girl with wavy red hair. She wears a white dress with a yellow cat, and a pair of white boots. P2 P2 is a girl with long, straight brown hair. She wears a white dress with a blue cat, and a pair of white boots. Sosabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbasos coach 1.png|P1 (Remake) Sosabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbasos coach 2.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background resembles the set of a TV show. The title of the song is shown in the background, and there are two chairs in the background, behind P2. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your right hand up and spin around. Sosabba gm 1.PNG|Gold Move ABBASOS gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Sosabba gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *The dancers wear the same outfits that Agnetha and Anni-Frid wore in a live performance of the song. *In a promotional picture, it can be seen that the lyrics were initially golden yellow instead of aquamarine, and the lines "When you re near me darling"/"Can t you hear me SOS" were divided as "When you re near me"/"darling can t you hear me SOS". *The following editing mistakes can be seen in the remade pictograms. **P1 s forward and backward arrows are not outlined smoothly, as they look sharper and more pixelated. **In one of them, some pixels have been accidentally cut out of P1 s backward arrow. **In the Gold Move pictogram, P1 s entire body is surrounded by black pixels. Gallery Game Files SOSABBA cover generic.png|''SOS'' Abbasos cover generic.jpg|''SOS'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m fce6b5bf90e92929 14.png|''SOS'' (Karaoke) Abbasos cover albumcoach.png| album coach Abbasos map bkg.png| map background ABBASOS_BC.jpg| cover ABBASOS_Cover_1024.png| cover abbasos p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar in ABBASOS pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) abbasos picto error.png|Pictogram error (Remake - P1 s arrow misses some pixels at the bottom) In-Game Screenshots Sosabba abba menu.png|''SOS'' on the menu Sosabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbasos_jdnow_menu.png|''SOS'' on the menu Abbasos_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbasos_jdnwo_score.png| scoring screen Abbasos_jd2017_menu.png|''SOS'' on the menu Abbasos_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Abbasos_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbasos jd2018 menu.png|''SOS'' on the menu abbasos jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbasos jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Sosabba promo gameplay.jpg|Beta lyrics color Videos Official Music Video Abba - SOS Gameplays SOS - ABBA You Can Dance-0 Just Dance Now - SOS Just Dance 2017 - SOS Just Dance 2018 - SOS Extractions SOS - ABBA You Can Dance (No GUI) SOS (ABBA song) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:SOS (canción de ABBA) Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now